


Iridescent

by AutobotVespera (LaurenAndKatie)



Category: Transformers, Transformers (2007), Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurenAndKatie/pseuds/AutobotVespera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-DOTM novel. Vespera has just found out about Mirage’s death at the hands of Starscream, and she wants to see exactly where in Chicago he died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iridescent

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to Francesco Quinn, Mirage's voice actor in DOTM, who died the Saturday before I posted this.

_“Sideswipe? Can you come with me to Chicago? I…I want to see where Mirage died, but I’m afraid I’ll lose it and blow something up if I go alone…” Vespera rubbed her arm and looked up at the silver mech that had been Mirage’s best friend and mission partner for the last year and a half. She’d just found out about her friend’s death at the hands of the Decepticons in Chicago a few weeks earlier and didn’t feel like going alone._

 _Sideswipe nodded and murmured, “Yeah I’ll go with you.” He rested a servo on her shoulder for a moment as he sent a tight-beam transmission to his commander. /Prime, I’m taking Vespera to Chicago, she wants to see where Mirage died./_

 _/All right, be careful, there still may be Decepticons there./_

 _/Yes sir./ Taking a step back from the femme, he sighed softly. “Ready?”_

 _Vespera nodded and headed out of base, where she transformed into a white Ferrari. “Let’s go,” she murmured, remembering the promise she and Mirage had made the last time they’d seen each other; that they would have the same alt-mode when they next saw each other. Even though he was dead, she was still keeping that promise._

The two sports cars -- Vespera’s white Ferrari and Sideswipe’s silver Corvette -- made their way through the rubble-strewn streets of Chicago, heading for the coordinates of the building where Starscream had ripped Mirage’s head off a few weeks earlier.

 _/Sides…/_ Vespera began as they got closer. _/I…I’m not sure this is a good idea anymore./_

 _/Not turning back now,/_ Sideswipe responded. _/Here we are, Ves./_

Vespera stopped and fell silent for a moment before the driver-side door opened and her holoform, a young Hispanic girl in a white sundress, stepped out and started picking her way over a pile of rubble. Once she reached the top, she crouched down, smoothing the skirt of her dress over her knees and just looking around at everyone starting to rebuild.

 _/Not fair…/_ she muttered to Sideswipe over the Autobot comlink. _/Just not fair…/_

The Corvette’s driver-side door opened and Sideswipe’s holoform, a dark-haired young man wearing jeans, sneakers and a silver-gray hoodie exited and made his way to the top of the rubble pile and crouched down next to Vespera, looking concerned at the tears that were falling down her face.

“Why couldn’t I have been here?” Vespera mumbled, leaning her head on Sideswipe’s shoulder. “I could have snuck up on Starscream from behind before he--”

“Shhh…” Sideswipe hugged Vespera close as he tried to calm her. “You didn’t know.”

Vespera glared at him for a moment before she looked back down, holographic fingers trailing lightly over a piece of broken marble. “I should have though,” she said softly.

“Ves, you are _not_ the only one taking this hard, got it?” Sideswipe suddenly snapped, tired of  her self-pity or whatever it was. “He was _my_ best friend too!”

Vespera flinched when he snapped and quickly stood up, turning to face the two sports cars on the street. “Sorry,” she mumbled as she started to climb down.

Sideswipe stood and dusted off his pants before following her. “I’m sorry,” he said, catching her by the hand and turning her around. “Just…don’t think you’re alone in missing him okay?”

Vespera swallowed and nodded. “Okay,” she said softly. “I’ll do my best.”

“Good now let’s get out of here,” Sideswipe said as he continued climbing down. Vespera quietly followed and once she reached her vehicle form she looked over at Sideswipe. “Thanks,” she said softly. “I really needed that.”

Sideswipe looked at her from across his vehicle form’s roof and smirked. “No problem.”  Then he climbed in and as soon as the door shut he deactivated his holoform before starting the engine again.

 _/Wanna race back?/_ Vespera snickered softly across the comlink.  
 _  
/You’re on!/_


End file.
